


Remus Takes Care of Sirius After A Fight

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: When Sirius gets into a fight to defend Remus, his injuries send him to Madame Pomfrey. Remus jumps at the chance to take care of him, and decides to get a little revenge of his own.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Remus Takes Care of Sirius After A Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fan art! I also take requests :)

Remus should have known something was wrong the moment he heard whispers echoing down the hallways that Sirius and Snape had a fight in between classes. It was a good one, from the sounds of it, and Remus was only too jealous that he was stuck on the wrong side of the castle on his prefect rounds.

“What happened with Snape?” Remus asked as Sirius and James entered the common room without their usual haughty step.

“You should have seen it, Moony,” James cheered, slapping Sirius on the back.

The corner of Sirius’ lips twitched, but he could only manage a meager shrug. “He was talking shit. He deserved a good hex.”

Remus scoffed, flashing a disapproving, if not proud smile at him before his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Sirius mumbled, shuffling towards the couch, one hand securely wrapped around his abdomen. He swayed unsteadily on his feet, his shoulders moving one way and his hips moving another, and he stumbled forward, narrowly avoiding colliding with the floor.

Remus was at his side in an instant, strong arms holding his body. “Sirius, what–”

“I’m fine,” he insisted weakly, heavy eyelids sliding closed as the feeling drained from his body. The last thing he remembered was Remus and James catching his weight, someone barking orders to get to Madame Pomfrey, someone else diving for a blanket to wipe up the blood.

It took Madame Pomfrey an hour of muttering healing spells and seven vials of murky liquid to stop the bleeding. Remus and James paced the length of the hallway outside the infirmary at least a hundred times, nerves electrifying their bodies. When the tall doors finally opened and Madame Pomfrey allowed them inside, they rushed into the room.

“He did it for you, you know,” James said quietly, looking down at the blanket of bandages covering Sirius’ body.

Remus glanced up from where he sat by Sirius’ bedside, lips parted. “What?”

“Snape was talking shit about you. Making fun of your prefect duties and your scars. Saying he knew all your secrets...Sirius blew him off his feet before Snape even saw him,” James recalled, shaking his head. “I think he knows about one of your secrets, but I don’t think he knows everything.”

Sirius and Remus were so quiet, at times so invisible as they moved through this new life together, but Snape was a snake, slithering in the shadows, coiling in the corners and finding new ways to spy on his prey. Of Remus’ secrets, it was, perhaps, the most harmless one for Snape to figure out, but to Remus, it was the most sacred one.

“He’s such an idiot,” Remus frowned, gazing at Sirius with blurry vision, still sleeping soundly, his face almost peaceful amidst the white gauze and bedspread. Remus squeezed Sirius’ hand. “He never thinks.”

James hummed in disagreement. “It’s not that he doesn’t think. It’s that he doesn’t think about himself. He just thinks about you.”

“I think that’s worse.”

“I think that’s love.”

Remus smiled. His rash, impulsive, protective, arrogant, reckless, lovely Sirius.

“What Snape did…I’ve never seen it before,” James murmured, flinching at the memory. The red light bursting from Snape’s wand, lashing across Sirius’ body. Sirius, trying not to fall to his knees as his skin tore open beneath his robes, firing off another bright hex before a professor fell into the fray and pulled them apart. “He tried to kill him, Remus.”

“It’s gonna take more than that grease ball to kill me,” a voice grumbled quietly between them. Sirius’ long lashes fluttered as he peered over at Remus and James, a tired smirk splaying on his lips.

Remus collapsed on top of Sirius, mumbling a frantic apology when Sirius winced at the pain in his stomach, pressing salty kisses along his jaw and over his cheeks as tears settled in the cracks of his face.

“I hate you,” Remus choked, “don’t you ever do something so stupid again, understand?”

Sirius smiled, lightly rolling his eyes at James. “I don’t think it was stupid.”

“You did look pretty cool,” James teased. “Snape flew like fifteen feet in the air.”

“See? You’re dating the coolest guy in school.”

“The coolest guy in school who nearly died,” Remus remarked bitterly, straightening his shoulders. “You guys can’t pull any more pranks on him if he’s going to throw a spell like that. It’s too dangerous.”

James’ mouth twisted. “No way. We’re getting revenge.”

“What are you gonna do? Kill him?”

“Well–”

“James,” Remus admonished. James huffed and Sirius frowned. “You guys aren’t doing anything. I can defend myself. It’s not your job to get revenge.”

After a quiet moment, James shrugged, turning on his heel and walking towards the door. When Remus sharply called his name again, James waved him off. “Relax, Moony, I’m going to get us dinner.”

“Two spoons of sugar in my tea-!” Sirius called.

“I know how to make it.” The tall doors shut quietly behind James, and then they were alone.

Turning back to Sirius, Remus brushed tangled strands of hair away from his face. “What can I do? Do you need anything?”

Sirius shook his head. “You don’t have to dote on me.”

“Please let me take care of you,” Remus begged. “You’ve sat in this chair every month for five years. Please let me return the favor, just this once.”

“Fine,” Sirius relented. Ever so slowly, Sirius pulled himself to the far edge of the bed, whimpering at the pain exploding through his body, clamping his teeth down on his lips to keep from crying out.

Remus laid a careful hand on his shoulder. “Stop! What are you–”

“Come here,” Sirius said, breathing heavily as he patted the empty space beside him.

“Sirius–”

“If you want to take care of me, then you have to do what I say,” Sirius reasoned. “Lay down.”

Remus sighed, carefully pulling himself into the bed. He took Sirius into his arms, only too glad to feel the beat of his heart against his skin. Sirius’ fingers traced slow circles along Remus’ body, following the familiar grooves of his scars.

“Hey, we’re matching now,” he said with a light laugh.

“What?”

Sirius pointed towards his abdomen. “We’ll have matching scars.”

“That’s what you’re thinking about?”

“Normal boyfriends have, like, matching bracelets, right? How many people can say they have matching scars? That’s pretty badass, don’t you think?”

“You’re supposed to be sleeping,” Remus smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to his hair. “But yes, very badass, Pads.”

Sirius smiled, his head falling farther against Remus’ body, and finally let his eyes closed. “I’d do it again. I’d do it a thousand times for you.”

“I know.”

Madame Pomfrey kicked Remus out of the infirmary some time later, long after the sun had set and the candles burned low overhead, but as Remus walked towards the Gryffindor dorms, every step taking him farther away from Sirius, his rage only grew.

He took the Invisibility Cloak. Slipped through the halls. Hissed a slew of vile words until the door swung open. Descended the stairs.

Remus had never been in the Slytherin boys’ dorm before. It was much like his own bedroom, but the long shadows on the floor were sharper, vicious teeth and mangled figures prowling.

Snape’s bed was shoved in the furthest corner of the room, away from the others. The first thing Remus did was cast a silencing charm. The second was to immobilize Snape, only allowing him to open his eyes wide in shock as Remus rounded the bed.

“If you touch him again I will kill you,” Remus threatened, pressing the tip of his wand in the soft flesh underneath Snape’s jaw. “I’ll shove your wand so far down your throat you’ll be shitting wood for weeks. I will make your life a living hell, and you’ll wish that I’d get it over with already. I don’t care what kind of fucked up spells you’re creating, but you’re not using them on my boyfriend. Not any of my friends. Got it?”

Frozen and unable to move, Snape didn’t respond.

“Have a wonderful night, Severus. Sleep tight.”

Revenge was not for James or Sirius; only for Remus. Finally taking a stand to defend the boy he loved. To protect the boy who held his heart. 


End file.
